Trusted You
by Mauve Lipgloss
Summary: Usagi overhears a conversation between the Inners, the topic...her. Usagi leaves Tokyo for London, abandoning her past. Minako catches up with her, and Usagi must decide if she can trust her. Years Later, Usagi must return to confont her past...
1. Leaving the Past

1 Trusted You  
  
By: Mauve Lipgloss  
  
Summary: Usagi overhears a conversation between Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Luna, and Mamoru, the topic of the conversation…her. Usagi, feeling betrayed by them, leaves Tokyo with Artemis, Galaxia, and the Outer Senshi. While gone, Minako finds her, and Usagi must decide if Minako is trustworthy, then five years later Usagi and co. return to Tokyo and to her past…  
  
* * *  
  
Trusted You  
  
Ch. 1 – Leaving the Past  
  
* * *  
  
Tsukino Usagi ran as fast as possible, rounding corners and jumping obstacles in her way. She was already an hour late for the Senshi meeting, and she knew she would be taking the wrath of Rei if she was any later.  
  
Gasping for air, she ran out of the courtyard and towards Hikawa Jinja, where the meeting was taking place. She speed by the Crown and continued to run towards the temple, ignoring everything around her.  
  
Sighing a breath of relief as she saw the steps to Hikawa, she sprinted up them towards the main building of the temple. Once she got to the top of the steps, she walked slowly towards the temple.  
  
She lifted her hand up to open the door, but a voice made her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
"Usagi, I wouldn't go in there."  
  
Usagi whirled around to see Artemis standing behind her, a odd look in his eye…almost a sad look.  
  
"Artemis, I'm going to be even later!" She whispered. She suddenly wondered why they were whispering.  
  
Artemis shook his head. "Usagi, listen, you don't want to go in there!"  
  
She looked at him "Why not?"  
  
Artemis looked around, then motioned for her to come away from the door so they could talk. Usagi, though confused, did as she was told.  
  
"Usagi, I left the meeting because I didn't agree with what they are doing."  
  
"Doing what?" She wondered aloud.  
  
Artemis took a deep breath. "They want to kick you out of the Sailor Senshi."  
  
Usagi gasped. "What? No!" Usagi whirled around and walked back to the door, pressing her ear to the door.  
  
"That baka Odango Atama! She doesn't deserve to be Sailormoon!"  
  
Rei. Usagi cringed, although she had heard it before from Rei, this time she sounded serious.  
  
"She can't even pass school, let alone rule the world!"  
  
Ami. She had never heard Ami say those kinds of things about her, Ami, who had always been on her side.  
  
"She can't even fight! What use is she? The only thing she can use is the crystal, and that baka tiara of hers!"  
  
Makoto. Who had always defended her Senshi abilities, this was insane!  
  
"I don't even know why she though I loved her, it's obvious I'm in love with Rei!"  
  
Mamoru. Usagi slid down from where she had been sitting, silent tears running down her face.  
  
She heard a gasp from inside.  
  
Minako. 'Now it's coming,' Usagi thought 'The one person I trusted even more than Mamoru…'  
  
"You're all sick!" Usagi's head shot up at Minako's outburst. Artemis walked over to where Usagi was so he could hear better. "After everything Usagi has done for us, you all turn on her! It's no wonder Artemis left!"  
  
Artemis looked up to see a ray of hope in Usagi's eyes.  
  
"I can understand that you say she's a bad fighter," Usagi trembled. "If you had said it two years ago when I first meet her! She's changed! She's saved you all more times than I can count, and what do you do? You ditch her, lead her one to believe you all care for her and love her!"  
  
"MINAKO! Come off it! She is a lowly idiot unworthy of the crown and we all know it!"  
  
Luna. Usagi was about to cry. It stayed silent for a moment inside, then Minako spoke, quietly.  
  
"Well, if that's the way you all feel, I resign as Sailor Venus."  
  
That emitted many gasp.  
  
"We need you!"  
  
"You BITCH!"  
  
"Minako…"  
  
"Minako, she's not worth it…"  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
"I am serious. I am no longer the senshi of Venus. I will take my position as Sailor V once again! I hope you are all satisfied, you have not only lost Sailormoon, but Sailorvenus and Artemis as well."  
  
Artemis and Usagi hid behind a bush as the door flew open and Minako stormed out, looked very upset and angry, but determined.  
  
Determined to be there for her princess.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi ran towards her home, Artemis at her heels. She had to hurry if she wanted to go before Luna returned home.  
  
Running up to her room, she began to toss clothes into a suitcase. She grabbed her savings and called a cab.  
  
Going downstairs, she hastily wrote a note to her family explaining that she was leaving and someday would return.  
  
She turned to Artemis.  
  
"Artemis, tell Minako that I am going to London, England. Tell her that I thank her for standing by me. I will notify the Outers of the dilemma later."  
  
"Usagi…"  
  
"Artemis, I know what I am doing."  
  
Artemis only nodded and ran off to find his Mistress.  
  
Usagi looked to see the cab coming. Sighing, she stepped inside.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi bought a ticket for the first flight out of Japan and to London.  
  
In a matter of hours she would be starting all over in a new city, with new friends, a new school, and a new life.  
  
Groaning, she pulled out a guide to the English Language. 'I had better start learning English, if I am going to live in London.'  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, how did you all like it? I know in most of these stories Usagi is betrayed by ALL of the Inners, but I have always seen Minako as her most loyal friend. They are so much alike it's no wonder.  
  
Yes, the Outers will be on Usagi's side, as will Galaxia (You'll see why she's returned later). I'm not sure whether or not to include the Starlights in this story. If I do, do you want it to be a Usagi/Seiya romance, a Usagi/Minako romance, or a Usagi/Galaxia romance?  
  
Usagi WON'T get back together with Mamoru, as he mentioned, he loves Rei, and not her. Plus he lost her love the moment he said it.  
  
Read and Review and give me some ideas!  
  
~Mauve 


	2. Starting Anew

Trusted You  
  
By: Mauve Lipgloss  
  
Summary: Usagi overhears a conversation between Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Luna, and Mamoru, the topic of the conversation…her. Usagi, feeling betrayed by them, leaves Tokyo with Artemis, Galaxia, and the Outer Senshi. While gone, Minako finds her, and Usagi must decide if Minako is trustworthy, then five years later Usagi and co. return to Tokyo and to her past…  
  
* * *  
  
Trusted You  
  
Ch. 2 – Starting Anew  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi looked around the airport as she waited for her luggage. The flight itself had taken almost thirteen hours, and to Usagi the longer the better.  
  
In those thirteen hours Usagi had improved her English quite a bit, and could now speak fairly decent English.  
  
While on the plane, Usagi had written a lengthy letter to the Outer Senshi explaining the ordeal, and telling them not to worry about her. She had, of course, let them know she had left for London, incase they wanted to see her.  
  
Usagi knew she could trust the Outer Senshi. Haruka and Michiru were very loyal to Serenity, and they adored Usagi herself. Hotaru thought of Usagi as a fun-loving aunt, and Setsuna and Usagi got along perfectly well.  
  
Usagi noticed her luggage coming around, and she smiled grimly as she grabbed it. Exiting the Airport, she called a cab to take her to the city.  
  
To her new life.  
  
* * *  
  
*THREE MONTHS LATER*  
  
"VICKI! Wait for me!" Usagi turned around to see her friend Melissa running towards her. The athletic superstar, Melissa was in a way lots like Haruka. Tall, slim, fast, boyish. Her short red curls fell in her eyes as she caught up with Usagi.  
  
"Vicki, I've been calling you for the last ten minutes, didn't you hear me?" Usagi smiled. Most of her friends called her "Vicki," thanks to her friend Jamie, who was a history freak. Jamie had told Usagi that she reminded her a lot of the Queen Victoria. From that day on she had been known as "Vicki." Besides, it was easier for her English friends to say than Usagi.  
  
"Gomen, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Melissa laughed, and spoke.  
  
"Well, you had better hurry! If you don't you will end up getting your first late!" It was true. From the moment Usagi had left Japan, she had dedicated herself to her studies. Her manners had also improved, and she no longer whined all the time. She hardly ever klutzed out, and her English was about as good as Minako's.  
  
Usagi smiled at her friend and they picked up the pace, moving through the streets easily.  
  
"Vicki!"  
  
Usagi looked up, as she had been looking at the ground. "What?"  
  
"Look at that! They are making a Sailormoon movie!"  
  
Usagi smiled on the outside, but groaned inwardly. 'Peachy…just what I need!'  
  
Tugging on one of Melissa's curls, Usagi took of running towards the courtyard. Melissa screeched and took of behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
Once the class had assembled, the teacher stood up and looked around.  
  
"Class, we have two new students enrolling in our class!" Usagi looked at Melissa, Jamie, and two of her other friends, Tina and Sophie.  
  
"Who do you think the students are?" Melissa wondered.  
  
"Dunno…wonder if they're guys."  
  
"Maybe they are famous!"  
  
"Why don't we just wait for them to be introduced?" Usagi asked. Everyone decided that was a good idea, and shut up.  
  
"May I present to you, your new classmates, Aino Minako and Tomoe Hotaru!"  
  
Everyone turned their heads to the back of the room where Melissa, Jamie, Sophie and Tina were trying to wake up Usagi, who had fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, short chapter, the next one will be longer!  
  
I know Hotaru is younger, but in this story she is 16 like Usagi and Minako thanks to her being reborn during Stars, so she aged up to sixteen, and now she will grow normally.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna show up  
  
Starlights return  
  
We learn why the Outers and Minako showed up  
  
This will also be either a Usa/Mina romance, or a Seiya/Usa romance. Galaxia was blown away!  
  
~Mauve 


	3. Do I know you? (aka Haruka in a skirt)

Trusted You  
  
By: Mauve Lipgloss  
  
NOTE: Authors Note will be at the bottom, please read it because it is IMPORTANT!  
  
* * *  
  
Trusted You  
  
Ch. 3 - Do I know you?  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi awoke two hours later in the nurses' office with one hell of a headache. Groaning, she looked around. 'What the hell happened?' she thought to herself.  
  
Then it hit her like a ton of bricks...Minako and Hotaru were there. She groaned to herself, the meant the other outer senshi were there as well. 'Peachy...all that will complete things is if the starlight senshi show up!'  
  
Usagi shook her head and slowly sat up. The nurse quickly waltzed over to her, a big grin plastered on her face. Usagi briefly wondered if they were told to do that at medical school.  
  
"Ah, my dear! Awake already?"  
  
Usagi stared at her. 'Already? I've been out for two damn hours!' She thought to herself, glancing at the clock.  
  
"You can leave in just a moment, I need to fill out a pass for you. It's lunch time, so you should probably go find your friends."  
  
Usagi nodded, taking the pass from the nurse. She hurried off towards the doors to the infirmary, and quickly exited them.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi had been searching the whole lunch period, all through the lunchroom, and still no avail. She hadn't seen a trace of Melissa, Tina, Sophie, and Jamie. She also had not seen Hotaru or Minako. She had also been in the gardens, where many new students would eat their first meals, hoping that another student would stumble on them and become their friend.  
  
Usagi smiled to herself as she remembered her first week here, and the day she and Melissa had become friends.  
  
* * *  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi had gone through her first four days sitting silently in the corner of each of her classes. No one had made any attempts to talk to the new girl, and Usagi was actually quite content. She still had a hard time trusting people after the incident with her "friends" in Tokyo.  
  
Usagi, unlike most other newer students, did not eat her lunch in the gardens. She took a seat in the lunchroom, which to most made her seem like a snob. Usually newer students would only go to the lunchroom once they had made friends.  
  
That particular Friday Usagi's day had been pretty routine. She had attended her classes, and when it came time for lunch she headed to her small, empty table in the back of the lunchroom. She sat down and began to eat. Things went normal for about five minutes, then she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.  
  
Rolling her eyes she looked up - WAY up - to see a tall girl with short curly red hair looking at her. She wore the boys uniform ('She reminds me of Haruka-san' Usagi thought quietly to herself) and was giving Usagi a goofy grin. Usagi looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Hello! I don't think I know you! My names Melissa Greaves...you looked lonely and I was wondering if you would like some company...' The girl -Melissa-trailed off as she looked at Usagi. Usagi was gaping at her, for the girl had said all of this in almost flawless Japanese.  
  
"O-of course you may. My name is Tsukino Usagi." Usagi said politely in English, letting the girl know she could speak the language enough to get by.  
  
Melissa grinned and sat down across from Usagi. She looked at Usagi, almost sensing she had a question to ask.  
  
"Err...how did you know I was Japanese?" Melissa smirked slightly...in a good-natured way.  
  
"I didn't at first. I thought you were British. My friend Jamie Black told me that you were a new student from Japan when I asked her about you. When she told me you had sat in the lunchroom on the first day, it really surprised me. I kinda admire you for that! Not many do it, I think you and I may be some of the only."  
  
Usagi looked at her. "You a new student as well?"  
  
Melissa shook her head, "I moved here about a year ago from Ireland ('That would explain the red hair and the accent' Usagi thought) and I did the same thing you did on the first day. Didn't give a damn what other people though. I sat alone for a few days, then Jamie came up to me and asked me about myself. We were friends instantly. When I saw you I thought I could do the same thing, since I have an idea of what it's like." Usagi smiled at her.  
  
"Why you wait four days?" Melissa looked at her for a moment, confused, then she smiled again.  
  
"I was absent the first four days, twisted my ankle trying to do a really complicated flip when I jumped the hurdles. I just got permission to come back yesterday afternoon." Usagi smiled at her.  
  
She knew she had made a friend...a true friend.  
  
* * *  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi also clearly remember what had happened after that. Melissa had practically dragged her through the lunchroom to her table, where she had meet Jamie, Sophie and Tina. All five girls were good friends now, and Usagi could safely say she had made some real friends.  
  
Usagi smirked to herself. That would bring the count to...twelve. If she didn't count Naru, Motoki, and Umino, which she didn't. They were still friends, but not as close as she was to the outer senshi and the starlight senshi.  
  
Usagi continued on her way to the gardens, and walked towards the lilies...she was seemingly obsessed with them. She gasped and hid behind a tree as she saw Hotaru and Minako. She was a good distance away from them, but she could only see their backs. She could tell they were talking to other people. She climbed up into the tree and from the branch she hid on she could see the others in the little group. Hotaru and Minako were sitting on the edge of the fountain. On the floor next to Hotaru sat Tina and likewise Sophie sat on the ground next to Minako. Michiru was standing in front of the group, behind her a bush of roses, she was playing her violin. Usagi noticed that on Michiru's uniform it had the sign for seventh year (Usagi's had the sixth year sign).  
  
She then noticed that Yaten was sitting next to Minako on the fountain, both were bickering. She stifled a giggle, and briefly wondered where Haruka, Seiya, Taiki and Setsuna were.  
  
She suddenly felt two hands on her shoulders, and two voices spoke at once. Both filled with amusement.  
  
"Odango?"  
  
"Koneko?"  
  
Usagi stifled a scream as she fell out of the tree, and landed on the group of lilies. She sat up and quickly hid behind a bush, and looked up to the tree to see Seiya and Haruka climbing down from it. The first thing she noticed was Seiya was in her true form...her female form. The second thing she noticed, which made her break into a fit of giggles was that...  
  
Haruka was wearing the girl's uniform.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi walked on her way to her next class, Arithmetic, with Seiya. Both had had bit (okay, a lot in Seiya's case) of fun making fun of Haruka wearing a skirt. ("THEY WOULDN'T LET ME GET THE GUYS UNIFORM!" Haruka had repeatedly argued.)  
  
Walking into the classroom, she made a beeline for the back seats, dragging Seiya along with her.  
  
She never even noticed when Seiya screeched...having bumped her knees against a desk.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Seiya, who gave them a cheeky grin.  
  
Seiya slid over to a few girls and began to flirt. Soon she was joined by Haruka, who was in this class with them (sixth and seventh years took Arithmetic together).  
  
All was going well until a fit of giggles erupted from the group where Seiya and Haruka were.  
  
Usagi sighed, and pulled out her homework. This was going to be a LONG day...  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, near the end of classes, Usagi was making her way towards her last class of the day -French-when she bumped into a tall, golden haired woman.  
  
"Oh, excuse me! I can be such a klutz at times..." She began.  
  
She heard a chuckle. "I don't believe that, Princess."  
  
Slowly, Usagi raised her eyes up...and gasped.  
  
She was looking strait into the amused red eyes of Sailor Galaxia.  
  
* * *  
  
Okie...next chapter will be much more interesting ^^  
  
Now onto the...  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
I will be doing an AU version of this story, called "I wish I had" which will still have the whole "Usagi shunned by the senshi" theme...except all but two of the senshi have shunned her...and Usagi goes to HOGWARTS!  
  
Oh, aren't I so cool! *crowd stares* Okie then...  
  
I just have to do a Usagi/Harry romance ^^ It will also have Hermione/Ron (gah, I have to add him...sadly), Draco/Ginny, and Neville/??? (One of the two senshi here), Severus/??? (The other senshi here.), Seamus/Dean, and Sirius/Remus  
  
I bet you can ALL guess one of the good senshi...she seemingly stands by Usagi in almost EVERY one of these stories...the other one (the one paired with Neville) IS NOT MINAKO!  
  
I should have chapter one of it up tomorrow or Sunday...it will be posted under "Sailormoon Crossovers"  
  
I am ASKING all those HP fans out there that are reading this to please take a look at my new story ^^ 


End file.
